the fifth (revamp)
by melody-monster
Summary: this is a revamp or redo of my first fanfic "the fifth" i hope you all enjoy this new version
1. intro

p class="MsoNormal"Things were not always so slow and dangerous at Freddy's family dinner, before there used to e three more themes which was then turned to one which soon became none and the themed that survived from the very beginning until 1987, that theme was Halloween which was given the name of Halloween hall which once had three animatronics before two were destroyed leaving the leader of the small group left alone to survive alone but that didn't last for much longer after the destruction of her friends. 1967 was when the dinner opened, 1970 was when 2 themes and her two friends were shut down and destroyed lastly 1987 is when she was finally shut down along with foxy as the manager said it was for the customer's protection from the machines as they were quite dangerous if they malfunctioned. Even though the area was shut down it was not demolished as one would have expected yet it was just left to rot and decay but power was still being sent to the building, many believe the remaining animatronic inside is no longer active due to its battery being drained of energy but they do not know how wrong they are but they will soon find out about the monster of the hall./p 


	2. Chapter 1: finding out

As Mike checked into work for his 10th week, by now he had gotten used to Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica being "alive" as well as them occasionally popping by his office every once in a while, while Mike was enjoying a pizza Chica made him he was startled back into reality from a beeping sound coming from the table and upon further investigation it showed a new group of cameras that were for an area that was not accessible anymore or ever was for the past 29 year when it was last active and in use. Clicking on one of the cameras Mike yelled in shock at the site on the screen while falling out of his cheer at the same time, on the screen was the abandoned Halloween hall with its remaining animatronic on the stage but what scared Mike was the single red glowing eye of the animatronic left behind from the dinner's bad times; while Mike was picking himself back up he did not notice the animatronic move from its spot to were the entrance once was and it was when the animatronic started ramming into the brick wall that got Mike back to his senses.

When the banging finally stopped Mike and Bonnie went to investigate the old entrance but what they saw made the giant 7ft tall bunny to the start shivering in fear, the wall was knocked down but there was no mess left behind from the wall being knocked down and now in the exposed hole was a double door that looked like haunted trees with the odd heart and snow flake hidden in the design, the windows of the doors were caked in dust but by looking carefully Mike could see a hallway behind the doors as well as flickering lights that were dimmed because of the dust and grim that had collected over the many years of not being used

"Mike i-i think we should r-report this to Freddy…." Stammered Bonnie as he tried to control his fear

"come on bon what could be so wrong with some old doors?" questioned Mike as he used an old crowbar to open the doors

"you don't understand Mike, that section was closed down for a reason and all staff were told to never open the doors!"

"Bonnie it's been 29 years since this place closed. Whatever was bad here is now gone"

"its not, it is still in there mike. SHE is still in there and never left!

"well she is probably ran out of power or something"

Looking back Mike frowned seeing that Bonnie had rushed off, most likely to tell Freddy about the area opening up again and that Mike was going in to investigate the area which Freddy will not agree with. As he opened the door Mike gagged at the heavy scent that lingered in the air to the point he had to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve as the smell was a mix of many things but some stood out the most was the smell of decay, blood, rot as well as the smell of burned materials and all the smells alone left the inside of Mike's nose burning. Keeping his nose covered he ventured deeper inside yet while he was walking he saw a separate kitchen, bathrooms as well as its own cleaning closet and when Mike reached another set of doors similar to the first, gulping some Mike opened the door to only be shocked at the state of the room, there were three stages yet two were closed while the main one remained opened, everywhere he looked he could see rotting and rotten food, food stains, drink stains but what was there the most was….. blood, some was fresh but a large majority of it was old, looking towards the still open stage mike could see a monster of an animatronic as it was wolf from the waist up and scorpion from the waist down but what added to the fear factor was how decayed it was as well as how sharp it looked, on either side of it were destroyed remains from maybe three animatronics which consisted of a bat, a skunk and lastly a black widow spider, all three of them made him wonder why this place didn't get shut down earlier but all the blood made him start to think "what actually happened here so many years ago?"

As Mike was about to advance further a sandy yellow hand that was dulled by dust grabbed Mike's shoulder which in turn caused him to scream like a little girl, slowly turning around Mike calmed down seeing it was just Freddy's brother Goldie who somehow got caked in dust and before Mike got a chance to speak Goldie dragged him out of the shutdown area were Freddy was waiting. Shutting the doors Freddy then took Mike to the staff room to give him a strict telling off and a warning for what he had done as no one was meant to go in there, leaving the staff room Mike went back to his office to keep a check on the dinner through the security cameras but when Mike got back to his office his eyes widened in shock at the state it was suddenly in, red dust covered the floor, the computer had 5 deep slashes across the front, the doors were half torn out of their grooves, the windows were smashed and lastly the office chair was completely crushed but that would happen only under extreme weight.

As Mike was about to call the manager to tell them about the office the classing beeping chimes signalling the end of his shift, with a sigh Mike left the building were his boss was just leaving his car and before he could lock his car Mike told him about the office which cause Mr Fazbatch to tense up as the colour drained from his face as if he had seen a ghost yet only two words left his mouth "she's back" he whispered as if this she was right behind him when no one was there, before Mike could say anything else his boss gave him his weekly pay check for this week before pushing mike towards his car to go home before coming back for his next shift. Shaking his head Mike began his journey home but the red dust in his office, the destruction, his bosses reaction and the closed area left mike feeling very confused as well as wondering….

What else is the dinner hiding?


	3. Chapter 2: investigation

as mid-day arrived mike looked at the dinner, since the 1987 incident the place got less and less customers who came, taking a deep breath mike pushed open the doors to the dinner, his outfit was pretty normal except that now he carried a back pack with him, glancing around to make sure no one was looking he made his way to the storage room were he was planning to sneak into the new room to find out what other dark secrets the dinner was hidden away in this room away from a customers and staff member's viewing eyes to keep those secrets in the dark. once inside the storage room mike took a deep breath, covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve; carefully pushing open the tree looking doors mike made his way inside and flicked the light on in order to see where he was going so that he didn't trip but sadly they didn't work as time had taken its tole.

turning on his torch mike walked down the hallway, going past the kitchen, the storage room and the toilets, soon he had reached the other set of tree designed doors that would lead into the main room of this area of the dinner. gulping some and taking a deep breath again and with a sharp shove which opened the stuff doors which revealed the room that had the feeling of death, the room was fill with paper plates, rotting food, blood stains, skeletons and broken down animatronics, six in total at what could see in front of him. carefully making his way to the main stage mike took in his surroundings as it all felt familiar to him but he wasn't sure how or why, the spider web tables, the spider shaped center stage, the grass like carpeting, the bat shaped speakers... from the big details all the way down to the small details of the spiders webs on the cutlery handles.

glancing up at the stage mike saw the destroyed remains of a bat as well as a skunk/spider hybrid on either side of the withering wolf/scorpion animatronic, grunting some mike pulled himself up onto the stage and shone his torch onto the front of the animatronic which was stained with blood and had a section of the stomach missing but what mike saw inside made him nearly throw u[p inside his mouth. inside the animatronic was the skeletal and torn clothing remains of a girl no older than 8 years old inside of the animatronic but what stunned mike even more was the cloths, one of the missing children from 1977 was wearing that dress yet inside this animatronic was her remains, which made mike's mind race, were the other missing children inside the other animatronics and foxy? how did the body go unnoticed? is the person responsible a staff member or the animatronics themselves?

stepping away from the animatronic mike didn't notice the lose cables covering the stage and in his attempt to get away he tripped over the cables falling off of the stage with a startled yell, closing his eyes mike expected the hard ground to meet his form but it never came for him so mike nervously opened one of his eyes to see why he wasn't falling and he had to hold in a yell of fear as to not alert his manager. in front of mike was the wolf hybrid animatronic holding his shirt tightly in its one remaining hand, 1 of its 6 legs was missing while another 1 was damaged, one of its eyes was missing which caused the other to glow brighter to make up for its missing eye; it tilted its head slightly causing its ears to fall in that direction as well as its pitch black hair, as mike remained still he watched as it pull him back up before sitting him down on the stage.

Mike's POV

i couldn't believe what had just happened, this animatronic was meant to be shut down yet it just saved me from falling off the stage as if i was a little child, but how it caught me... it was like i fell off this stage before yet i don't even remember ever coming to this section of the dinner in my life until last night and today, just like the dinning area this animatronic seemed familiar to me as if i had seen it before but i don't even remember seeing this animatronic. shaking my head to get rid of the thought i then noticed an old poster lying on the stage next to where i was sitting, on the poster was this animatronic when it was new as well as a bat animatronic and a spider/skunk hybrid animatronic, glancing at the top of the poster were three words in a Halloween themed text that read "melody and friends". looking up from the poster to the withered animatronic in front of me gave me the idea that this lone animatronic was melody, the Halloween monster, i clutched my head some as faded images flashed in my mind, what did they mean and why did they have to appear now of all times when i was at most risk of attack...

watching the animatronic closely it looked like it was mourning something or someone close to it, maybe the loss of its stage companions? what ever it was it is surely stranger than finding out that the animatronic entertainment is intelligent as well as being self aware at night but forcefully enter show mode during the day yet this one was different. she was action all on her own and not running off of the show program whatever it was for her, not letting my eyes leave her i watched as she picked up a small eye patch that looked like it belonged to a little kid as well as a pirate outfit to match it making it clear that the kid was a fan of the pirate animatronic. i was about to get up and leave when i saw its mouth open.

"i'm sorry Michelle..." she spoke, her voice filled with static and rush, how she knew my name was a mystery to me which made me wonder what else there is to this place id don't know about or even remember as my past is all a blur to me but things felt familiar if i had no memory of every coming here before i started to work here over 10 weeks ago to start living a normal life again. shaking my head i cleared the thoughts from my heard and made my way out of this section the same careful way i had come in when avoiding people and the day staff, once outside i got the bus back home to get some well earned rest before i came back to work the night shift so i needed my sleep in order to stay awake tonight for work. looking up at the sky i could see dark clouds making their way here indicating that a storm was going to be on its way soon, the magnitude of it i wasn't sure about but it couldn't be good at all, especially for people if the city had a flash flood because of the storm.

by the time i got home i just collapsed onto the couch in my apartment and falling asleep the second my head hit one of the pillows, smiling at the welcoming darkness i accepted the embrace of sleep but as i was drifting off into dreamland i could hear the faint sound of beeping which now accompanied me whenever i fell asleep, it happened that much that I've come to ignore it now when i go to sleep with it just beeping in the background like white noise as I've gotten used to hearing it.

when night fell and i had entered the dinner, locking the doors behind me waving to those on stage as well as poking my head into pirate's cove only to frown seeing the pirate fox being "asleep" until midnight arrived here, which was 5 minutes away which means a couple minutes to check on the monster animatronic before they entered free roaming and spot me in there when i shouldn't be in there, rushing off i entered the Halloween area again only to find that the animatronic was gone and in my panic to find her i didn't hear the midnight bell ring.

suddenly i felt a large hand grab my shoulder resulting in my to scream like a little girl, it wasn't until i heard a deep familiar chuckled that i knew Freddy was the one who had found me in this "forbidden" area as Bonnie had put it. following Freddy he led me to the dinning room instead of my office which confused me

No POV

once mike was seated on the stage there was a loud rumble of thunder a bright flash of lightning which high lightened the torenchal rain outside, as mike fiddled with his hands he noticed Foxy and Bonnie were missing yet before he could ask were they are they came in dragging in the withered monster animatronic which struggled in its restraints as it tried to get free. Chica held mike in his place while Freddy powered down the animatronic before the bear turned towards mike

"Michelle, care to explain why you went in that room?" questioned Freddy

"Bonnie peaked my interest and it also felt familiar to me some how" muttered Mike

"familiar? how so?"

"i don't really know, sorry Freddy"

"... i know..." spoke Foxy, startling the other animatronics and Mike.

what did Foxy know that Mike himself didn't know about his own past? was it something good... or something bad?


End file.
